It's Our Wedding Day Mockingjay
by batbaby
Summary: My version of what happens after Mockingjay but before the epilouge, spoilers, lemons. First time doing this.


I do not own the rights to the original story, just my take on what happens after Mockingjay.

It's Our Wedding Day, Mockingjay 4/14/12

Chapter 1

Of course I'm awake. I can never sleep when I'm nervous or excited and today it's both. I sit up in my bed, pulling up the covers just a little. Looking around, my eyes first fall upon a painting that Peeta had given me a few months back of the meadow. At first I had thought it was a random meadow, but it's the one that has since turned into a mass graveyard on the other side of town. He has captured the beauty of it, the blooming flowers, purples, pinks, and white buds all over it.

As I glanced away from this, my eyes come to the open garment bag hanging from my closet door. My dress, one that Cinna had designed but never actually got to make, is half out. I get up and cross the room, running my fingertips over the silk. It's a very milky white, with sequins the color of light blue across the heart-shaped top and curving down the side. The skirt is full, I didn't want anything tight around my legs and it'll hide the very comfortable white leather boots I plan on wearing. Cinna had designed them as well, knowing me well. I release the dress of it's confines to really look at it and smile. It really is perfect and Peeta will love it as much as I do. I tuck it away again, though on second thought just pull it out as I'll be wearing it later today.

Glancing at the clock, I see it's much earlier than I thought. I open my curtains, the sun hasn't even come up yet! I put on my dark hunting pants, leather boots and father's jacket. Making sure I don't wake my mother, who has come in specifically for the wedding, I tip toe through the hallway, down the stairs, grab my bow and sheath and head out the door.

I see a light on in Peeta's house, our house really, and know he's baking. Lightly knocking on the door before I enter, his back to me as he takes a cookie sheet. The kitchen smells of butter cookies and bread, how long has he been awake.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" He asks, already knowing the answer. I let him put the sheet down and close the oven before I walk over to him to kiss him a soft kiss.

"Of course not." I look at his table where two baskets are already filled, one with cookies and the other with my favorite cheese buns. "How long have you been up?"

"A few hours. I did knock out after that dinner, but once I woke up, I was too jittery to go back to sleep." Peeta hands me a cheese bun and goes to the stove where a kettle has been warming. "Tea?"

I nod, taking a bite from my bun. He put extra cheese in it, knowing how much I love when he does. He places two China cups down and pours the ready-made tea, putting some sugarin each from a big bowl sitting on the table. He sits down next to me and rubs my leg gently.

"Going hunting? What time do Octavia and Venia get here? I know Flavius is coming around two." He blows on his tea and takes a sip.

"I told them not before one because I didn't want to spend all day getting dolled up. My mother's doing my hair anyway." I take another bite of bun, watching Peeta tear a chunk off of his own. "Yes, I'm going to the woods. Maybe I'll get lucky and get something for our first real dinner together as a married couple."

He lights up at that, his full-lipped smile warming up his face and blue eyes sparkling. "Well you better get going them. Wouldn't want you to miss anything. But take these."

Peeta wraps up two of the buns and puts some tea in a canteen for me. He puts these into a small pack, puts it on my shoulder and gives me a kiss on the cheek. He walks me to the door, waiting while I put my gear back on from where I left them on the floor by the door. I turn to him, look into those bottomless blue eyes and lean in to give him a deep kiss.

"I'll see you at five o'clock, Mr. Mellark." I leave, skipping down the stairs and happily walk to my forest. I do look back and find him watching me walk away, his blond head shaking but with a smile on his face.

Chapter 2

I knew she wouldn't be able to sleep much more than I could. This was going to be a "Big, big day!" as Effie would say. And she would be here to see it. Plutarch would be here too, but only as a guest. We refused to let him record our wedding.

Plutarch gave us the idea for a more elaborate wedding than we would normally have here in District 12. Katniss picked out a dress design from Cinna's sketchbook and I had a suit made. There would be a band and singers and a huge feast. It was a reception something District 12 never had, but we read about it in an old book that plutarch had found.

Everyonw who had come back to District 12 would be there, as well as a few others. Beetee, Johanna, Annie with her now five-year-old son, and Gale. I wasn't thrilled that he was coming, but knowing that Katniss chose me over him is what keeps me calm.

I go back to frost the cookies that have cooled. As I squeeze out the orange and green icing, I think of the cake that I have made for our wedding. I'm sure Katniss has some idea that I made it, but hasn't said anything. Her mother caught a glimpse of it and for some reason Haymitch wanted to stick around while I put the fondant and white chocolate on it.

I think of the night I asked Katniss to marry me. Not the one for the Capitol, the proposal for us. It was a year after we had returned to District 12, though she had been back for a few weeks already. It was two weeks after she had answered "Real" to my question of, "You love me. Real or not real?" I knew we were ready, mostly back to ourselves. I baked and painted, only having tracker flashbacks every few weeks rather than days. She went back to hunting and helping rebuild a new version of the Hob in the center of town, her own nightmares coming fewer and farther apart. She was talking to her mother more than she ever had andher mother visited every few months. They couldn't even look at each other at first after what had happened to Prim and who could blame them?

Katniss had sacrificed herself multiple times for her family and kept coming back. Sure, she was wounded physically and shattered mentally, but alive. Prim went out just the one time to help others and got blown to bits. I think it took Ms. Everdeen a long time to forgive Katniss for doing what she does best, survive. But she was here now for what would hopefully be one of her daughter's best days ever.

It was with her blessing that I made up a special dinner with the wild turkey Katniss had caught the day before and had gotten a bottle of hoenywine from Haymitch. By the time she had taken her shower to get the smell of the woods off of herself, I had laid out a hearty meal.

"What's all this?" She asked, eyeing the wine bottle and lit candles.

"Well, I just wanted to make something nice for us. I tried out a recipe, we'll see how it came out." I pulled out a chair for her and gave her a small kiss on the top of her flower-scented head. I took my seat across from her, but looking at her, I knew I wouldn't be able to wait until the chocolate desert I had made. Her hair was loose, cascading in soft damp waves over her green cotton-covered shoulders. Her lips were full and pink with a slight smile playing on them, wondering what I was up to. Her gray eyes widened as I got out of my chair and followed me as I kneeled before her. Shifting herself towards me, I took her hands. New callouses had formed on her hands, new scars that she would leave there. I geld them in both of mine and looked into her face.

"You've known how I have loved you since we were little?" She nodded her head, I can see her eyes getting misty. "Well, I want to hopefully make it more official. No Capitol or any threats forcing us."

She just looked at me, her face lighting up as a smile widens. I know she'll say yes now and it be will real. "Will you marry me Katniss Everdeen? Real or not real?" I pulled out the ring, a simple single sapphire on a gold band that I had Effie get for me. She looked at the ring, put her hand on my face, ran her thumb over my bottom lip.

"Real, Peeta Mellark." We knocked over her chair as I grabbed her in a tight hug. I pulled back only long enough to slip the ring onto her finger and then give her a kiss that seems to go on for hours.

And now, today, we will make our love for other official.

Chapter 3

The sun is just coming up as I take down a deer. It's a young female, perfect size for me to carry into town myself. This trip was quicker than I thought it would be, but after I skin and cut her up I'll probably be tired enough for a nap. Plus, my prep team won't be here for hours.

I go to the doe, carefully pulling the arrow out. I clean it off with some leaves. I may have plenty of money, but there's no point in wasting a perfectly good arrow. I pull out my knifeand gut here there, leaving the entrails for other animals. I tie her hooves together, two and two, wrap plastic around her and heave her onto my shoulders. Peeta can grill up venison steaks tomorrow night!

And it hits me like a bolt of lightening. I'm getting married tonight and to Peeta! I smile as I walk towards town with my haul, thinking about us, how we became us. Granted it was because of the Games, but out of those horrible experiences, we had come to depend on each other. I hadn't been used to theat, leaning on someone. Of course there was hunting with Gale, but I didn't depend on him, he was my forest partner. We'd share catches, but could do it by ourselves. Yes, we talked and he had known me well, before the Games changed me. The three kisses we shared had never left me really longing for more the way Peeta's do. When I called Gale to let him know of the wedding, he said "Congrats" but didn't seem really happy for us. Even though it was him who said to Peeta "Katniss will pick whoever she thinks she can't survive without," when we were hiding in the Capitol.

He knew then what I wouldn't learn for a little while more that I would choose Peeta. Peeta saved me more times than I could count come to think of it. The bread, the Careers from the Games, the nightmares that followed, etc. Peeta was my rock in so many ways, even with his tracker flashbacks. Once I had gotten to really know him, I knew I could never truly be happy without him.

I was at the meadow, or rather, mass graveyard, and started thinking about the night Peeta proposed. I had gone to gather some roots, vegetables, andsee what flowers had bloomed. I also checked my snares, in which I had caught two rabbits. Peeta loved rabbit, whether in a stew or just roasted. When I get home, I hang the rabbits high enough so no animal can get them in our backyard.

I put the flowers in a vase and am about to start cleaning the vegetables when the phone rings.

"Oh good, you're home. Chocolate or strawberry?" Peeta asks.

"Umm, chocolate? For what?" I know he's up to something.

"I just wanted to bake you something different tonight is all. I'll see you when I get home and I'll make dinner." I can hear the smile in his voice, he's really happy about something. I look around the kitchen, though there's nothing out of the ordinary. When I check the refridgerator, I see the turkey sitting in a pan, ready to be roasted with potatoes and carrots surrounding it. Nothing really different except it's waiting to be cooked. I shrug it off and go back to the vegetables.

I'm in the backyard, just finishing gutting and skinning the rabbits when I hear the backdoor open and Peeta comes out. "There you are. It was slow at the bakery so I closed down a little early today," he explains, eyeing the rabbits. "Would you rather have those tonight? We can make the turkey tomorrow.

"No, no. I just want to get them cut up and stored is all. I'm almost done and then I'll clean up." He nodded and went back inside, untying his apron as he closed the door, the muscles in his arms flexing. I loved watching his arms and hands at work. So strong and powerful, there to hold me close and envelope me in safety.

I finished with the rabbits and went inside. I could smell the turkey roasting, which tells me he was probably here even earlier than he let me believe since turkeys take longer to cook. I see a pink pastry box on the counter and listen for a moment. Peeta was upstairs, probably just getting out of the shower. I put the rabbits in the freezer, wash my hands, and went to peek inside the box when I heard his feet thumping down the stairs. I can feel the blush coming up my neck from almost getting caught, but seeing his shirt unbuttoned makes me blush even more. I rush past him, almost tripping up the stairs. "I'm going to shower now!"

I heard him chuckle and mutter what sounded like "Okay."

I practically ran to my room and ripped off my clothes to jump in the shower. Even though we decided to love together and we sleep together, there was nothing more than kisses and caresses. We always wore pajamas to bed and I rarely saw him withough a shirt on, but when that happens, I get flustered and kind of clumsy. I wasn't sure what that was about really.

When I finally was done with a cold then warm shower, I lotioned myself up and put on my robe to look in my closet. It usually wasn't sucha chore; pants, a shirt, no biggie. Except that I wanted to look nice for Peeta tonight. He said he made something special for me, so why not look special for him? I finally found an olive-colored cotton dress.

As I walked down the stairs, I smell the food again but something else. Did he light candles. From the soft glow coming from the dining room, yes.

"What's all this?" I was nervous now, but anxious too. What was Peeta up to? He says something about a new recipe with the turkey. I feel his kiss on my head and he holds my chair out for me. He seems nervous too, his eyes a dark blue, hands not knowing what to do with themselves.

He gets up, kneels down by my side. I turn to him and know what he's going to ask and know the answer already. I wait as patiently as I can and when it's time to answer, say "Real, Peeta Mellark."

The rest seems so hazy but I was happier than I'd been in a long time and tonight will hopefully be even better.

I call out for him as I get close to our home. When he opens the door, the big smile on his face disappears upon seeing the doe and he comes bounding down the steps.

"Katniss! A deer? You carried it all the way here?" He takes it from me and puts it in my hunting shed, hanging it on a rack. He comes back and rubs my shoulders, laughing a little as I fall back against him. He pushes me away and jokes, "I think you better go clean up before your mother smells you."

I turn and give him a kiss. "Five o'clock, Mr' Mellark. Five-o-clock."

"I'll be waiting." I walk away from him and go three houses down to my old house. The only reason I even use it is when my mother is here or to call Octavia or Effie, to hide my wedding dress from Peeta.

My mother is up, sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a fresh muffin on her plate. A basket full of them sits on the table in front of her. "Peeta dropped these off about a half hour ago. He said he'd seen you already this morning."

She's not upset by this, how could she be when I left early so often before we had won the Games? "Did you catch anything good?"

"Actually, yes, a doe. I figure we'll have a great first real meal together tomorrow night. I'm going to go shower and see if I can sleep a little. Octavia and Venia will be here by one, so that gives me a good four hours."

"Okay dear. I'll try to keep quiet." Like she's ever loud.

I go up to my room, eager to get clean and crawl into bed. I scrub myself almost raw, really getting my hands, knowing Venia will be annoyed how short they are again. But really, long nails and hunting don't work well together. I leave my hair loose, put on just panties and a tank top and almost as soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm out.

Chapter 4

Haymitch is sitting at my kitchen table, a muffin in one hand, a cookie in the other.

"Damn boy! You can definitely bake! I thought you painted when you couldn't sleep?"

"I do, but I felt like making Katniss her cheese buns. Then I started making cookies and then muffins that I took to her house for her mom. It's nervous energy." I explain I knead dough.

"Well, at least it's productive and tastes good. You should get some sleep though, don't want to fall asleep on your new wife your first night together." He chuckles while stuffing another cookie in his mouth. Haymitch is actually sober at the moment, trying to control the drinking in time for the wedding.

When we read about the traditions of weddings before the first war, we found that usually the father walked the bride down the aisle. Obviously that wasn't going to happen in this case, until Katniss wondered out loud if Haymitch would consider it. When we went to his house, he was as his usual, passed out on the floor, surrounded by bottles and flith. Saying his name loudly did nothing, so she threw water on his head and we bothed jumped back just as he jumped up with his knife in hand.

"Dammit girl! Why do you always do that to me!" He yelled, throwing the knife on the table and wobbling to his sink to get a towel.

"Only when you're too drunk to hear. Not my fault you're always drunk. Besides, we have something to ask you." She said as she took a seat in one of the kitchen chairs. I sat down next to her, grabbing hold of her hand resting on the table.

Haymitch made some less than favorable noises at the sink and then grabbed some bread I left the day before. "So, what do you two want now?"

Katniss looked at me and I squeezed her hand in reassurance. "I want you to walk me down the aisle at out wedding."

He stopped chewing, looked at both of us with those gray Seam eyes. He swallowed hard, "Me?"

"Yes, the way we figure it, you've done a decent enough job keeping us alive the past few years, why not give you this honor?" I explained. Katniss nodded her head in agreement. I knew she'd ask, but not be able to tell him why. She always believed I was the better talker.

"You sure, Sweetheart? I mean, I'm nowhere near a father figure?" He leaned forward, the stink of alcohol wafting from him. Katniss nodded again.

"With two stipulations though." She replied.

"I knew it! What?"

"I need you to be sober, not everyday, but at least for the wedding and I was hoping you'd let Effie pick out a new suit for you. She's already having Peeta's done." Haymitch pondered this as he took another bite of stale bread.

"I guess I could do that. My suit's not going to be purple or anything is it?" We all laughed at that, but I shook my head, "No, mine will be a dark blue and I asked her to make sure yours was too. I think the ties will be different though."

"Alright then, I'm in."

"Alright then." Both Katniss and I said at the same time.

As I'm putting the dough to the side to cover and let it rise, I think about what Haymitch just said about our first night.

"Can I ask you a question?" Not sure how to ask. My father only gave me the basics of where babies came from and my brothers didn't seem to want to share.

"Hmm?" He's eating another cookie. Since he's slowed down the drinking, he's been eating a little more, mainly my pastries.

"I've never….Katniss and I haven't ….what's it like to make love?" Even though it's hot in the kitchen already, I can feel the humiliation rise on my face. I turn to face him and he doesn't seem too shocked.

"Huh, I would have figured you two already had a go of it. Course she is kind of funny about the whole nudity thing, isn't she?"

"Well, yeah, but I think she's getting better with it. That's not the point though."

"It's different for everybody kid. You two are in love and from what I remember, it's a lot better that way. Granted, you'll probably both be awkward at first, but you'll know what to do. I've seen you two kiss when it really meant something to both of you. It'll come naturally."

He gets up, dusts the crumbs off his hands and pants, and walks out. I yell out as the door closes, "Well, that didn't help!" I can hear him laughing as he walks away.

The oven timer buzzes and I punch it to turn it off. Two more loaves are done, just plain white bread. I set them to cook and look around the kitchen, not realizing how much I've baked. There's three plates full of iced cookies, a basket of cheese buns, the two loaves I justpulled out, a basket of muffins, not to mention the one I took to Katniss' house. I rip off my apron and stomp upstairs.

I turn on the shower, standing in front of the bathroom mirror. There's flour and icing on my face and in my hair. Of course since I've washed my hands so many times today, they're really dry and almost to the point of cracking. I look at my scars from the fire, my eyebrows have grown back, but you can see where the fire ran across my forehead and hands. My hands and arms have new wounds from baking, though Katniss says she likes them better that way. More real, she says. Of course she has some new scars too from hunting. I've probably seen more than she realizes, but how do you not try to sneak a peek at the girl you've loved pretty much your entire life?

I get hard just thinking about the last time I sawher. It was just a few weeks ago actually, before her mother came back. I didn't know she was changing, the bedroom door was wide open, though I was normally at the bakery at this time. She was standing in the closet looking at her clothes in just a pair of panties. Yes, her firemutt scar was there, but the rest of her sking looked creamy and smooth. I couldn't move as she reached up for a top, just watching her lithe arms pick out a pale blue top. She turned, holding the shirt out in front of her to look at it. I could just barely see her breasts when she realized I was there. She covered herself with the shirt, at the same time screaming, "Peeta, get out!"

I laughed at the memory only because I had totally fumbled over myself and fell down, as she stormed to the door and slammed it shut, yelling, "Not until we're married!" It sounded so old-fashioned, but somehow fit how she is about sex.

I let the water run over me for a few minutes before I start to clean myself. Katniss says she loves how I smell like bread when I get home, but I think she deserves a fresher version of myself for our wedding night. After I'm done, I pull on some boxers and glance at the clock, I still have five hours before Flavius gets here. I bury my head in my pillow, sleep not far away at all.

Chapter 5

I wake up to someone gently rubbing my back. The hands are too small and smooth to be Peeta's.

"It's time to wake up, Honey. Octavia and Venia are here." I turn around, all three women looking down at me, my mother smiling. The other two look like they're going to burst from excitement.

I'm barely out of my bed when Octavia and Venia tackle me with hugs and kisses on the cheeks. "I can't believe it's your weddingday!"and "If Cinna could be here, he'd be so proud!" with "Katniss, your nails! But your hair is beautiful!"

I let them guide me into the bathroom, in which they have put a padded chair in for me to be somewhat comfortable while they groom me. My mother brings me a cup of tea that she holds for me to sip through a straw since the other women have my hands.

"Are you hungry? There's still plenty of muffins from this morning or I could make you something?" She asks, excitement in her voice. Mother was seemingly quite happy when I called her to announce our engagment. I didn't know until she came to visit afterwards that Peeta had called her for her permission/blessing.

I shake my head, she can tell I'm nervous. "I'll pull your dress out. If you need anything, call out for me."

Venia and Octavia fuss over me, complaining about my nails and that I won't let them wax me down there, but they can have at my legs. "Not too much make-up either, Peeta thinks less is more."

They giggle at this and Venia replies softly, "We already knowthis Katniss, you told us every time we talked."

"Are you nervous? I would be if it was my true love." Octavia sounds like she's about twelve right now, going on about some man from the Capitol that I tune out. I crane my head to check my bedroom. Venia catched this and informs me, "She went to go take her bath and start getting ready. She'll be back in to do your hair. What is it that you want to ask us?"

"How did? What are you talking about?" I know by the look they exchange and the fact that I'm blushing from head to toe, which they can definitly see, fools no one. "Okay…is it true that the first time hurts?"

"Oh sweetie." Octavia shakes her head, "Shouldn't you ask your mother about this?"

"Then she wouldn't be asking us Octi." Venia commands my attention to her by gently yanking my left hand. "It'll only hurt for a minute or two, if that, at first and you'll probably be sore…but the inbetween is worth it!" She explains with a wink. I smile at her and Octavia just shakes her head.

"And then you two will try new things after a few times…"

"New things? I don't even know how to do the old thing!"

Venia laughs but continues to work on my nails. "When you're in love with someone like the way you two are, passion is just natural. Remember, we've seen you two together and there's a real heat between you. You'll be fine and knowing Peeta, he'll stop if he thinks you're in any kind of pain."

She's right, I know he would. I've wanted to go further with him, but I just couldn't get past my fear of getting pregnant. "Okay, no waxing, but you can trim my….area." They look at each other and softly giggle again.

An hour later it's time for my mother to do my hair and get into my dress and be ready for the photographer. Since Peeta would be busy marrying me, he couldn't very well sketch or paint, so Plutarch offered up one of best photographers from the Capitol. We would be able to keep all of the pictures, but he would "love it" if he could have a few to do a special on the "star-crossed lovers." We agreed mainly to shut him up.

I can feel my mother's fingers weaving two braids that will meet together in the back, leaving most of my hair down. Peeta had mentioned before once how much better he liked it that way, loose and flowy.

Soon enough, the braids are done and it's time to get into the dress. I have to step into it and Octavia and Venia raise it so I can slip my arms through the thin straps. Even though I have a big scar on my arm and you can kind of see the firemutt scars on my side, it's still a very nice dress to wear. Though the skirt is full and there's tulle underneath, it's pretty lightweight.

My mother frowns a little at my shoe selection but says nothing for she knows this day may never had even happened. Once Venia gets the boots laced up and the dress back down to hide them, she helps me stand. All three of them gasp and hold their hands either over their mouths or on their cheeks.

"Oh sweetie! You were always beautiful, but you are absolutely radiant right now!" My mother gushes, tears springing into her blue eyes. "Oh honey, Peeta will love this! Is that? What's on the bottom of your dress?"

I had forgotten that though I told her about it, she's never seen the dress full out before. The sequins basically form into a mackingjay with it's wings open. "Cinna designed it before he was killed, before he really knew what would happen. It looked so pretty in the sketchbook…"

"And it's even prettier now." She finishes, giving me a careful hug. She wipes away a tear from my cheek. "No more crying until the 'I do's.'"

I smile, not wanting to take pictures but get straight on to the ceremony and celebration afterwards. But I play along, posing as he tells me to, bu myself, with my mother, Octavia, and Venia.

Finally it's time to go to the center of Victor's Village. I see a gaggle of people chit-chatting with one another, hovering around their seats. I can see Peeta, talking to the officiant and my legs feel like butter suddenly. Haymitch puts an arm around my shoulder. He smells fresh from a shower and is clean-shaven. "Ready to go?"

"If my legs will get me there." I feel so wobbly. Haymitch turns me to face him, both hands on my shoulders.

"Your legs will because he's waiting for you out there and has been waiting for sixteen years. And you've been waiting for him longer than you know."

I look into his eyes, same gray eyes as myself. Even though he was no one to really look up to, right now I'm glad I chose him to be my stand-in father. He gives me a hug then puts me at arm's length, looking at me in my wedding dress. With a smile, he turns and I put my arm through his so he can walk me to my husband-to-be.

Chapter 6

The music starts up, a little slow at first, but demands everyones attention to the woman at the end of the walkway that is covered with red and orange leaves. At first I don't see her until she and Haymitch round the edge of the chairs in back. Haymitch looks better than I've ever seen him, but of course I only have eyes for Katniss. A smile grows wide and lightens her face when she's found me over the heads of everyone too. It's all I can do to not run straight to her.

Instead, I'm determined to remember every detail of her dress, how her hair falls over her bare shoulders, how the sequins form into a mockingjay. The sun is glowing orange, a deep tangerine almost, making it seem as though Katniss is walking out of a fire. Always the girl on fire. My eyes take all of this in before I settle on her face again as she's standing right in front of me now. I look into her eyes, they seem a darker shade of gray right now but I don't know why. Her smile is gorgeuos, lips full with just a small bit of pale red lipstick on. She giggles when the man presiding over our nuptials nudges me to repeat whatever he's just said.

I say what I need to, hear Katniss repeat them as well, but I want to get to the part where I can hold more than her hands in mine and kiss her. When he finally announces us as husband and wife, I pull her in, raise my hands to cradle her face in my palms and lower my lips to hers. I can feel her curl her hands around my neck, her body lean into mine, deepen the kiss. After a moment of this, I hear Haymicth clear his throat loudly and a few people chuckle. I pull away, her eyes seem glazed over with what I think is lust. I entwine my fingers with hers and as we face this audience together, walk back down the aisle amongst their clapping.

We take a few posed pictures before the photographer lets us go to eat and mingle with our guests. I watch him at various times snapping pictures of us. I like that better, we'll have greater memoried of the unstaged moments anyway. After awhile I see Greasy Sae and two other people wheel out the cake on a small flat top cart. I have to tap Katniss on the shoulder to get her attention from Effie. Her mouth drops open in to wide "O" as she sees what I have created. Three layers, each one a different flavor that no one will see until it's cut, with flames made of red, orange, and yellow fondant at the base, climbing up into the mockingjay resting at the top.

"Oh my God, Peeta! When did you do this? It's beautiful.!" She gets next to it, looking at the details of it. Small baby crackles from the flames play up the cake as well. Her hand goes out to touch it, but she looks at me first, "Are sure you want to cut into this? It's so pretty."

I go to her, kiss her nose. "Of course, I made it special but edible silly. Just need a knife." In which Haymitch provides one rather quickly. We make the first cut, feed a small piece to each other before Greasy Sae starts cutting pieces for everyone else.

We share a few dances, talk to more people, wandering from face to face but never letting go of each other's hand unless it's to eat or receive hugs from someone. I'm getting tired, but not sure how to let Katniss or anyone else know it's time to go. As if reading my mind, Haymitch yells out, "Alright, let's all leave the newlyweds to some quiet! We can take all of this to the town center!" He grabs a bottle of liquor and a chair, walking towards town. Most follow, with a few trailing off to their own homes. Ms. Everdeen and the prep team give their hugs and kisses good-night and all head to Katniss' house where they will all spend the night.

I take Katniss' hand and we head to my house, our house. We rarely use the front door, but being a special occasion we do now. I open the door that I had painted evergreen about two years ago and before Katniss can step in, I lift her up, forcing her to wrap her arms around my neck. I give her a kiss on her laughing face and carry her over the threshold, kicking the door closed with my foot.

Someone had come in and started the fire and there are lit candles scattered throughout the living room, hallway and up the stairs. I can see a soft glow coming from the kitchen and go to it. I know she's right behind me and am suddenly embarrassed that I didn't clean up before I left. But apparently the nerves are for naught because there is a fat three wick candle lit in the very pristine kitchen. I'm not sure who did it, but I am grateful.

"Come on Peeta, let's go upstairs." She grabs my hand and guides me away. Whomever cleaned up also did the master bedroom, lighting candles in here as well as put a few fragrant flowers in the room. The covers are turned down with a flimsy looking cream-colored nightgown on one pillow and what looks like silk pajama pants on the other. The sheets have been changed as well from the ones I fell asleep on. She steps in and stops at the edge of the bed. "Will you undo this please, I'm so ready to not be in it."

Her back is to me and she sweeps her hair over one shoulder. My own jacket and tie disappeared a couple of hours ago and the top two buttons of my shirt undone already. I go to her and see that luckily it's a zipper hidden by a row of satin buttons holding the dress together. I kiss the top center of her back above the dress as I undo the zipper. She shivers and goosebumps pop up, but I know she's not cold. I slip my fingers under the straps and pull them down to find she's in a strapless white bra and matching lace panties. I smile when I see the leather boots, why shouldn't she be comfortable though? I hold her hand so she can step out of the puddle of tulle and silk. She lifts her leg up on the bed and bends over to start untying her boots. She has no idea that I'm about ready to unravel just watching her.

Her tummy is taunt, legs seems unending at the moment and her hair is cascading down her back and side, hiding her face from me. I discard my shoes and she turns to the sound. I don't know what my face looks like, but she quickly finishes taking off her shoes and socks. "I'm sorry, you probably want out of that stuff too."

Straightening up, she takes the three steps over to me, her eyes smoldering heat. I've never seen her look sexier. Just white underwear, her skin attracting the candlelight so she looks darker than she truly is. Her hair is still hanging over on shoulder, some of it puller back in braids, looking exquisitely dark. Her hands go to my waist and tugs on my shirt a to untuck it. Her fingers are fumbling a little over the buttons and she won't look at my face, apparently very engrossed in this current task. I don't interrupt her and try to keep my breathing even, though when she slips her hands down my arms to get the shirt off, I feel like I'm going to erupt.

It's only when her fingers get to my belt that she finally looks me in the eyes I can see her soft blush, her nervousness, and her love all in those gray eyes. I put my hand to her cheek and she turns her lips to it and kisses my palm. I raise my other hand to the small of her back, pulling her almost roughly to me and kiss her like it's what I need to survive. And she is that. My essence of why I'm even here. Her arms wrap around my waist, then glide up to my neck and she lifts herself on her toes to get more level with me.

I take this as my cue and grab her hips to raise her up and she effectivly wraps her legs around my middle. I don't break the kiss until I set her down on the bed. She pouts alluringly as I undo my belt and nearly tear off my pants. Her hands go to my chest, trailing down until they rest right above the waistband of my boxers, skimming her fingers lightly across my skin. Looking up at me, slips off my underwear while simultaneously getting up on her knees to give me a deep hungry kiss. I moan as she presses herself against me and she pulls back.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" She looks down at my very hard throbbing manhood and sucks in a nervous breath. I pull her back into an embrace and whisper, "Hardly."

I kiss her neckand clumsily unhook her bra as she kisses my shoulder. I gently push her back onto the bed, pulling down her panties slowly and carefully. I don't want to scare her or rush her though she initiated it. She starts to cover herself but stops and holds her hand out to me instead, shifting so I can lay next to her.

Propped up on my elbow while she lays on her back, I glide my hand across her collarbone, down her arm and back up, noticing her nipples becoming hard. Her soft moan is all I need to wrap my mouth around one of these nipples. The intake of her breath and hand in my hair makes me run my hand down her flat belly and finds the tuft of coarse hair. It's when she moans my name that I slip a finger into her and find her very wet already, which turns me on even more. I rub her with just the one finger, alternating one nipple for the other in my mouth until I feel her hips rise up and I slip another finger into her. I already knew she was a virgin like me, but I didn't know she'd be so tight. It feels great and daunting at the same time. It's at that moment that she pulls my mouth up to hers and kisses me with more passion than I've ever known. I slide a third finger into her, making her moan my name again and know she'll be fine.

So fine that I feel her hand wrap around my pulsing center and start moving it back and forth. Between her touching me and feeling her insides contracting, I'm amazed that I haven't come yet. But I manage to move my hand faster, fingers a little deeper, and while nibbling on her bottom lip, she arches her back and cries out while her hand squeezes me almost too tightly. Her fingers unwind themselves from me and I gently pull my fingers from her.

"Make love to me Peeta," her voice is husky with desire. I roll on top of her as she spreads her legs to welcome me. Giving her one intense kiss, I pull me head up a little so I can look her in the eyes. "If it hurts, tell me and I'll stop."

Her smile is bashful but mischievous at the same time and replies, "What you just did hurt a little but felt so good at the same time I didn't want you to stop." I can feel her getting warmer from embarrassment. "I just figured it'd be like that again but even better maybe?"

"Only one way to find out I guess," I reply kissing her deeply once again. Her arms wrap around my neck again as she kisses me back just as eagerly. I put my hand between us, finding the delicate skin of her nipple and softly pinch it. Apparently she likes this, so I replace myfinger with my mouth and gently bite it, bringing both my hands down to her hips, kneading the soft skin there.

Her hands brush over my back and find the curve of my butt. She catiously squeezes, maybe just feeling me too? But one hand winds its way to my front and she grasps me again, putting my manhood at her entrance, rubbing the very tip of me against her wetness. I pull me hands hands up to hover above her, watch her reaction as I gradually push into her moist vagina. She is truly tight and I can feel the point where my fingers didn't reach and break through. Her eyes go wide and tear up but she pulls me down to run her tongue over my bottom lip.

I don't move yet, letting her adjust to my size and after a moment start to pull out and delicately push back in. After her tears have all but disappeared, we find a rhythm, her hips rising to meet mine. Our pace quickens as she is very much adapted to me. I can feel her body tighening again and start thrusting wildly into her. Just as she cries out for the second time tonight, I release myelf into her, shuddering at the intensity of my first climax with my wife

My wife. Mine.

I pull out only to roll over on my side, pulling her into my arms. Our bodies are cool with sweat, so I pull the covers up and that's how we fall asleep, sedated with love.


End file.
